fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws (2015 Remake)
Jaws is a American adventure horror film loosley based on the 1975 Remake film with the same name. director by Doug Liman and writer by Josh Trank haven been apart of the film along with ensemble cast in the films. The Remake film has been distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot During a beach party at dusk on Amity Island, a young woman, Chrissie Watkins, goes skinny dipping in the ocean. While treading water, she is violently pulled under. The next day, her partial remains are found on shore. The medical examiner's ruling that the death was due to a shark attack leads police chief Martin Brody to close the beaches. Mayor Larry Vaughn overrules him, fearing that the town's summer economy will be ruined. The coroner now concurs with the mayor's theory that Watkins was killed in a boating accident. Brody reluctantly accepts their conclusion until another fatal shark attack occurs shortly thereafter. A bounty is placed on the shark, prompting an amateur shark-hunting frenzy. Local professional shark hunter Quint offers his services for $10,000. Meanwhile, consulting oceanographer Matt Hooper examines Watkins's remains, and confirms her death was caused by a shark—an unusually large one. When local fishermen catch a tiger shark, the mayor proclaims the beaches safe. Hooper disputes that it is the same predator, confirming this after no human remains are found inside it. Hooper and Brody find a half-sunken vessel while searching the night waters in Hooper's boat. Underwater, Hooper retrieves a sizable great white shark's tooth embedded in the submerged hull. He drops it in fright after encountering a partial corpse. Vaughn discounts Brody and Hooper's claims that a huge great white shark is responsible for the deaths, and refuses to close the beaches, allowing only added safety precautions. On the Fourth of July weekend, tourists pack the beaches. Following a juvenile prank, the real shark enters a nearby estuary, killing a boater and causing Brody's oldest son, Michael, to go into shock. Brody then convinces Vaughn to hire Quint. Quint, Brody, and Hooper set out on Quint's boat, the Orca, to hunt the shark. While Brody lays down a chum line, Quint waits for an opportunity to hook the shark. Without warning, it appears behind the boat. Quint, estimating its length at 25 feet (7.6 m), harpoons it with a line attached to a flotation barrel, but the shark pulls the barrel underwater and disappears. At nightfall, the shark returns unexpectedly, ramming the boat's hull, and disabling the power. The men work through the night, repairing the engine. In the morning, Brody attempts to call the Coast Guard, but Quint smashes the radio. After a long chase, Quint harpoons another barrel into the shark. The line is tied to the stern cleats, but the shark drags the boat backward, swamping the deck and flooding the engine compartment, before breaking the cleats off. Quint severs the line to prevent the transom from being pulled out. He heads toward shore to draw the shark into shallower waters, but the overtaxed engine fails. With the Orca slowly sinking, the trio attempt a riskier approach. Hooper puts on scuba gear and enters the water in a shark-proof cage, intending to lethally inject the shark with strychnine, using a hypodermic spear. The shark demolishes the cage before Hooper can inject it, but he manages to escape to the seabed. The shark then attacks the boat directly and devours Quint. Trapped on the sinking vessel, Brody stuffs a pressurized scuba tank into the shark's mouth, and, climbing the mast, shoots the tank with a rifle. The resulting explosion obliterates the shark. Hooper surfaces, and he and Brody paddle to Amity Island clinging to boat wreckage. Cast * Tom Cavanagh as Martin Brody * Tim Allen as Matthew Cooper * Tom Hanks as Samuel Quint * Natalie Portman as Larena Boyle * Kate Brosworth as Ellen Brody * Gary Siense as Larry Vaughn * Emily Bett Rickards as Christine Watkins * Gerard Butler as Tom Turner * Ben Foster as Tony Doss * Ben Hardy as Cardin Doss * Michael J. Fox as Walter Maxon * Laura Linney as Nina Abrahams * Tom Felton as Julian Everson * Forrest Landis as Adam Hooper * Kelly Vitz as Nina Hooper * Diane Lane as Carmen Sandruzzi * Jeremy Piven as Lance Fort * Uma Thurman as Wendy Chill * Daryl Hannah as Julia Cappello Category:Remakes